


it’s over, isn’t it?

by wnddydy



Series: yes? no? — ep (bae suzy) [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up Talk, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Just a thought, Loss, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnddydy/pseuds/wnddydy
Summary: Feeling pain after a break up is completely normal and it isn’t about how they lost you or you lost them but about how you can only stay strong for yourself. Losing someone in whatever way is still very sad. Loss is normal and pain after loss is too.
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica
Series: yes? no? — ep (bae suzy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214504





	1. Chapter 1

Minos

Summer day, with the bright sun and many mosquitoes.

Your blue eyes shined brighter than the cloudless blue sky. As you looked up too see how your friend scored a point playing basketball. Even with your sight towards him, your presence was enough to catch my attention. You ran in front of me and your silky ocean hair moved as you happily cheered. Even though it wasn’t for me, I still looked at you. Your bright red lips opened to laugh, and your laughter rung through my ears as the voices died and only I could hear you.

Even if the heat was a bother, I still felt relaxed enough to fall in love. With you

“ **Hello.** ”

“ **Oh, hello** ”

And your presence just felt more significant to me. You were prettier than any other jewel I had ever seen and you stood like a god looking over at its creation with great curiosity at what they had gifted you.

But even a god wouldn’t be able to compare to how I saw you in my eyes. Your face full of life and the way your eyelashes flutter every time you blink. Almost as if I was looking at every small detail a painting had. Because you were a beautiful painting one would look with admiration.

You smiled at me and I almost laughed because how could a mere mortal have such a beautiful smile. A smile that could illuminate a whole room with its own light.

I knew I was in trouble, I knew that I could no longer resist you. Even a small warning would have been alright but you took me like a storm. I should have known about what I was getting into.

— _It wasn’t your fault, nor mine. Yet again, I think back on this moment and I only feel guilt because I should have known better, I’m sorry._ —


	2. Chapter 2

Albafica

The first time I saw you, it wasn’t that late at night. You were talking with your brother and your friend. I knew your brother from my English class, a very smart man. And I knew your friend for all his mischievous pranks on the staff. Yet you caught my attention.

You greeted me that day and I felt very nice. Your eyes gleamed with joy and I could only watch you with curiosity. My friend told me to be more open and talk to people. I agreed to hang out with you because it was pure wonder.

You spoke in a very calm and relaxed manner to me that I couldn’t help but feel very comfortable with you. I felt you lavender eyes watching me as I talked about the things I liked and not once did you tell me off.

” **I like you** ”

“ **... was it my face?** ”

I grabbed my bag, stood up and walked out of the cafe without looking back.   
  
It’s annoying, truly. My face was said to be very beautiful but I couldn’t like a person for their looks. Whatever way I thought of you before that ‘date’ it had changed into that of pure boredom. Men were very easy to read and I thought you weren’t. I made a small mistake and mistakes are always made. I simply ignored the on-calling calls and messages I was receiving.

Confessions in the first date where truly not to my taste. Considering the fact that that meeting might have not been a date at all.

_—I was very childish in my youth but I had my reasons. Sometimes I wished you would have taken an offense to my actions and just left me alone but I treasured the memories we made after that moment. A grave mistake I made.—_


	3. Chapter 3

Minos

My brother told me not to think about it too much. My friend told me that if I really wanted to get with you then I should think about what I did wrong. I’m sure I did something wrong because I can see you are not the type of person to become annoyed so easily.   
  
Was it my confession? I truly meant that and I really wished you would have accepted my feelings. Maybe I was rude, maybe I even sounded obnoxious. I tried apologizing but you ignored me many times. I didn’t know what to do anymore.

One of your friends didn’t like my presence and tried telling me to leave you many but I wasn’t trying to please them. Another said that if I truly wanted you, then I should do anything in my power to talk to you. And I did.

While you stood alone watching the sun set. I came up to you and offered you a drink. You looked up at me, and your ocean blue eyes made my mind make a flip. I forgot everything I planned to say beforehand.

” **I’m sorry** ”

” **For what?** ”

Because your face was the first thing that grabbed my attention. You were beauty among men and I couldn’t help but stare. I apologized for my stupid confession at our ‘date’, I know I did wrong but I truly meant it that day. We talked for a while and then I asked you if a real date would please you, you smiled and said yes.

I couldn’t be even more happy by your response. You waved goodbye at me and I waved back. 

_—Euphoria. Intense feeling of happiness. I was really happy that you forgave me. You are a very forgiving person and I’m scared you have already forgave me for what I did because I do not deserve forgiveness. And so I will beg.—_


	4. Chapter 4

Albafica

My friend looked at me weirdly as I stared out the window. With a disapproval look he followed my eyes and saw that I was staring at you. He was surprised and I looked away. I told him about our date and how I agreed to another one. 

He spoke rather ill about relationships due to having a past with them but he sat there and listened to me as I talked about you. I told him I liked you and he only sighed. He said I should be wary of all men, but he did not tell me to get away from you. I wasn’t the type of person to show a romantic partner to a friend but I wanted to do that with you. I wanted to show my friend that you were someone of good.

Class ended, and you where outside with your friend. Your friend waved at me and my friend as he grinned. Shion immediately turned around and ran away. I curiously watched him leave as your friend laughed and left too. 

We both looked at each other with curious looks but soon forgot the encounter. You offered to take my bag as we walked to the cinema. I denied and we talked for a while.

” **I like you** ”

 **”I like you too** ”

I didn’t think we where going too soon as I said that. It had already been some time we knew each other and I really did like you. You didn’t ask me out but we comfortably sat on the chairs while watching the movie.

_—Time is a weird concept to me. Our timing was always perfect in the past, or so I said. It’s surprising, to say the least, as the present went to fast for us. I couldn’t catch up.—_


	5. Chapter 5

Minos

After the third date, I asked you out and our time as a couple began. It was a bit awkward at first because you weren’t comfortable with physical contact but I was fine with that. I really enjoyed my time with you. The new school year was also our last but exam weeks and getting ready for graduation wasn’t a big deal for us. 

Just as how we were happy, fall came and I met your father. A very kind man who loves you very much. I would never hurt you but if I ever did such a thing, many people would be there to comfort you. I was glad that you weren’t alone in this world, I could freely love you. 

Fall was one of the warmest seasons in Greece so carnival and picnic dates were very common in our relationship. It didn’t take long for the words of love to be spoken.

“ **I love you.** ”

And you smiled, you didn’t respond. I could only watch as you sat back on the blanket and whispered the same words to me. I couldn’t say any more because I began crying.

It felt great when the person you love reciprocate the same feelings. I hugged you and you laughed as my kisses tickled your neck. I couldn’t believe it because my time with you was truly the best. Heaven on earth was the only thing I felt when next to you and I couldn’t be anymore happy. 

If only our hearts could switch places so we could each see how much we love each other. I knew I wouldn’t be able to find someone to love after you because you would be my one and only.

_—Your love was the purest thing in my life I couldn’t easily give it up, or so I said. So again, it wasn’t you it was all me. Everyone says it and I won’t deny it wasn’t my fault.—_


	6. Chapter 6

Albafica

Truly, how could I love someone as much as I love you. You were someone whom I treasured deeply in my heart. Belonging to worldly affairs was you and I was alright with it. I could only watch from the sides as people flooded you with words of praise and stares too. Honestly, I didn’t care.   
  
To me you were the person who I only looked at. Secret glances and not-so-secret kisses near the basketball court were something I found endearing. To me, our love is beautiful because loving you was real beauty. I felt happy and very content in myself.   
  
How could loving you end in such a bad way? The thought of a break-up occasionally would cross my mind but I would never find an answer. A relationship so beautiful could never end. If it did, I wouldn’t be sure how to handle it.   
  
I spoke to my friend, in a relationship, about it and she comforted me. She said thoughts as those in a relationship were normal.

“ **Alba, people in good relationships would fear the worst. Fear is normal for us humans. But you should know and always be comforted by the fact that your lover loves you dearly.** ” ****

I told you I love you and you responded with the same. As she said, I was soon comforted by your words. How nice, I thought. I knew I was very happy and my ugly thoughts soon went away.

Actions and pictures paint many words and I knew that. Her actions only painted me with calmness and happiness.

_—She soon ended a three year relationship. She wasn’t happy anymore. It was reasonable to end a relationship for those emotions. I suppose that’s why the thought of fear and abandonment didn’t cross her mind for a while before her breakup.—_


End file.
